A Hunters Heart
by XxShadowDragonxX
Summary: We never knew much about Bella's past, apart from having lived with her mother in Phoenix and apparently having never loved anyone before coming to Forks. But what if she had? What if she had been a Hunter and had fallen in love with non-other than Dean Winchester...? Adopted by NevermoretheRave37


**- A Hunters Heart - **

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Ooooh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

_Oooooh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Ooooh_

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you…_

Avril Lavigne – Slipped Away

Chapter 1

A wolf cried to the moon, the town of Forks was swallowed up by the dark sky; the nearly constant rain fell in big heavy drops on the ground. A bare branch of the tree outside the Swans house, scraped across Bella's closed window. In Bella's room, books were scattered across the wooden floor. It was no wonder that she always tripped over things.

With a small whimper Bella turned onto her back, a pained expression on her pale face, her beautifully kept brown hair fanned out around her, her covers were half off her and twisted around her body.

-_The sound of fighting, fists meeting fists, skin meeting skin. Angry raised voices, one desperate, and the other saying a last goodbye._

_Chime…_

_A Clock striked twelve,_

_Chime…_

_Barking and snarling filled the darkness, scratching and things smashing._

_Chime…_

_Footsteps running, doors slamming…Banging, scratching, shouting._

_Chime…_

_Silence, the calm before the storm, low voices, angry, confused and…sickly sweet._

_Chime…_

_Joyful laughter, shouts to stop.-_

Bella sobbed, and thrashed in her bed, fighting to wake up, not wanting to watch anymore. "No…" she cried out. "Stop…"

_-Chime…_

_A gurgling wet cry, and the sound of tearing clothes and flesh sounded louder than any shouts.-_

Bella cried out, it felt like her ribcage was being clawed at, like something was biting at her shoulder, trying to rip a chuck out.

_-Chime…_

_Cries and shouts._

_Chime…_

_The wet sound of blood being spattered on the floor and walls… _

_Chime…_

_A blinding white light, sound, just the roar of sound made the ears ring._

_Chime…_

_Panting breath, and a scream, a long scream._

_Chime…_

_The sound of crying over a lifeless corpse, calling out his name._

_Chime…_

"_HELP!" flashes of lightning, rumbles of thunder, "HELP!" clanking of metal chains. "No...SOMEbody…HELP…no, no…SAM! BELLA!"-_

Bella screamed sitting bolt upright, her hair cascading down her back. Cold sweat trickled down her neck, her eyes darting wildly. Her bedroom door bust open, acting on instinct she grabbed at the silver knife under her pillow, lunging forward and swiped at the man standing before her.

"Bella! Its okay honey, it's me!" Charlie cried jumping back out of the way of the blade.

Bella froze, her eyes widening, as she released she had almost killed her father. The knife fell from her numb fingers, clattering to the floor. Bella watched it fall, then looked up at Charlie, tears in her eyes, before she dropped to ground, her arms wrapped around herself, crying hysterically.

Warm arms also wrapped them selves around Bella. Charlie hugged her closer, wondering what had her so upset and freaked-out. As far as he knew that vampire boyfriend of hers hadn't broken-up with her and that things were sort of okay with Jake, so why did she have a nightmare?

"Shh…It's okay, it's okay…" Charlie whispered, slowly rocking trying to soothe her.

"H-h-he's d-d-dead…" Bella sobbed clutching at Charlie. "O-oh g-g-god…Dad! H-he's g-gone!"

She was now shivering in shock, her thoughts couldn't get into order, and she couldn't get an understandable sentence out. She was vaguely aware of Charlie trying to speak with her as he helped her back to bed. Tears were still running down her face as she stared up at the ceiling and Charlie placed a blanket over her.

* * *

Authors Note:

This story has been adopted by NevermoretheRaven37.

Thanks

Shadow


End file.
